sanctumfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret achievements
As of June 2014 (with the last update coming from Map Pack 2 in October of 2012), there are eight secret achievements according to the Steam achievements page. Voyage au centre de la Terre Obtained by jumping onto a pipe beneath the maze on Mine, and following the path until you enter a portal to a hidden area. The name of the achievement is French for "Journey to the center of the Earth." * Video guide 2011-07-31 00004.jpg|The teleporter 2011-07-31 00006.jpg|View looking down tunnel 2011-07-31 00009.jpg|Monument with computer access 2011-07-31 00011.jpg|Exit teleporter The Plot Thickens On Bridge, walk across the platform nearest the core. Look down through the grate and you'll see a lower platform which you must fall onto by simply dropping and holding the directional key required to hit the platform below. Now walk into the hidden room. * Video guide 2011-08-04_00001.jpg|View looking at core 2011-08-04_00002.jpg|The platform below 2011-08-04_00003.jpg|Entrance into room 2011-08-04_00004.jpg|Interior of room 2011-08-04_00006.jpg|Journals on table, next to dagger 2011-07-30 00013.jpg|Journals found inside the room The Monument On Arc, jump from the upper platform to one of the metal scaffolding rails,http://cloud.steampowered.com/ugc/560905960435347906/E07EA6238F9062F69FC9A04CE07C8C5170BCEFEC/ then follow the scaffolding that leads under the bridge until you find the rings,http://cloud.steampowered.com/ugc/560905960436946100/52D5B91FCF48A99B4E050BB3A10EA75E46570D77/ jump from ring to ring until you find the broken tileshttp://cloud.steampowered.com/ugc/560905960435364392/85BB24AAB6BF25D492E4566E0B402B9BE39ACF7D/ and then finally over the tiles to the monument. *Video guide 2011-08-04_00010.jpg|The pathway 2011-08-04_00011.jpg|Jump onto these platforms 2011-08-04_00013.jpg|Jump over rail and follow path 2011-08-04_00014.jpg|Jumping section, be sure not to fall 2011-08-04_00015.jpg|Jump down to tiles 2011-07-30_00002.jpg|The monument from a distance Monument plaque.jpg|The plaque found at the foot of The Monument Monument note.jpg|A scoped view of the note attached to the plaque Keep quiet On Glade, you'll first need to reach wave 14. Now, during the build phase, make your way to the right side of the field (left side on overview map) and jump down one of the square holes. If the prerequisite has been fulfilled a hatch here should open up (slowly). Jumping down will teleport you to a secret area. Once you've reached the end (requires some jumping), the achievement will be unlocked. *Video guide Sweet On the map Facility, make your way through until you reach wave 20. At this point during the build phase head to the core and face the enemies spawn. From here go left to the spire-like tower and head up the stairs. Jump down to the end of the tunnel and jump at the door. It will open and once you walk inside you will unlock the achievement. A Future Friend On Yogscave, there is a stash of cakes to the left of the core. If you go forward towards a machine, you can find a person using a computer. Standing near him will unlock the achievement. Chilla Grillen! On Chasm, there is a ledge with a root that you can jump onto. If you follow the root upwards, you will find an open area with a grill and an icicle above it. You have to shoot the lid off of the grill and then shoot the icicle to make it fall onto the grill to unlock this achievement. Strawberry Fields Forever On Invasion, there is a small gray block on top of a beam. You have to shoot the block off the beam and then try to shoot the block towards a strawberry that is in the Category:Sanctum achievements